The present application is directed to blister cards, and more particularly, to sandwich-type blister cards where the blister contains an item such as a tool with a part such as a handle extending outside the blister. The blister may have a flange, a portion of which may be wrapped around the handle.
Merchandise items are often packaged on blister-type display cards. Such display cards may include a plastic blister to hold the product, and a printed paperboard card describing the product. The blister may be attached to the card, or may enclose the card. When tools are packaged in such display cards, it may be desired to have a portion of the tool exposed. This may be especially true with tools such as pliers, scissors, and the like where a handle may be left outside the blister so that a prospective purchaser may move the handle and observe the action of the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,805 to Fethke discloses a scissors housed in a blister attached to the front of a single card, with one of the scissors handles outside the blister. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,551 to Theros discloses a clamshell blister that wraps around a card and pliers, with the handles of the pliers extending outside the clamshell blister at the bottom of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,417 to Seaton discloses a clamshell blister that wraps around a pair of gardening shears, with one handle extending sideways outside of the blister.
The present invention involves a blister whose perimeter flange is sandwiched between two cards, with one or more openings in the blister through which part or parts of the product (such as handles) may extend. A portion of the blister flange may wrap around a part of the product (such as the handle.